Travis Crawford
}} '''Travis Crawford is a character on The Young and the Restless portrayed by Michael Roark. Storylines Travis is a bartender who owns Hank's Dive Bar frequented by Victoria Newman. He notices Victoria crying in his bar after a stressful day and helps her find a favorite song, All The Shiny Things, on his jukebox. She leaves him a $20 tip but runs out in tears. Victoria returns to the bar after the death of her sister-in-law Sage Newman to escape her troubles. Travis remembers Victoria and offers her a free drink. Victoria confides that there was a death in her family and Travis lends a friendly ear. She asks Travis if he ever gets tired of listening to people's sob stories. Travis says, "It's one big country music song. It's all heartache, jail time and car wrecks". Victoria smiles, "You just described my life. My family is a country music song". She tells Travis that she has love/hate relationship with her father. He answers, "That's a song I can sing by heart". Travis offers Victoria his hand and introduces himself. Victoria shakes his hand but lies and tells Travis that her name is "Tori" and that she is just a receptionist who answers phones all day for rich people. Travis looks into Victoria's eyes and tells her, "Whatever you're going through right now, you're going to be OK". Victoria asks if he has a crystal ball. Travis answers, "Your eyes. There's a lot of strength there". Unbeknownst to Victoria, Luca Santori has hired a private investigator to follow Victoria and dig up dirt on her. He reports to Luca that she spends all her time working at the office or at home with her children. However she was spotted going into Hank's Dive Bar but he did not go inside. Luca orders his henchman, Rodney, to stalk Victoria into the bar next time and find out who she is speaking to. Victoria returns to the bar seeking Travis who confides that he is actually the owner of Hank's Bar. He pulls her to the dance floor and chooses a new song for Victoria, "Wild Away". Travis and Victoria slow dance to the song and begin kissing. Luca's investigator watches them and snaps photos with his i-phone. Travis tells Victoria that he lives down the street from the bar and invites her back to his place. Victoria declines and rushes out of the bar. Travis is surprised when Victoria returns to his bar. He tells her that he didn't think she would come back after the way she ran out. He makes her a drink which she describes as "mind-blowing" and again invites her back to his place at the end of his shift. This time Victoria says yes, and Travis replies that his night just got infinitely better. Travis takes Victoria to his place and they make love for the first time. However Victoria receives a phone call from her son Johnny Abbott who wanted to say good-night to her. Travis overhears Victoria's phone call and asks her, "So, you have a kid?" Travis tells Victoria that he likes kids and wants to know her son's name. Victoria gets upset and once again runs out on him. The next day she returns to the bar and explains that Travis crossed the line by asking about her personal life. Victoria insists on keeping boundaries with him, no last name, no information, just fun. She tells Travis that it is over and she can never see him again. Their break up is witnessed by Luca's spy who texts his boss, "Not a one time thing! Can't stay away from each other". Luca visits Hank's Bar and watches Travis work. He looks at photos of Travis and Victoria on his phone and smiles. He finally approaches Travis at the bar and chats him up while he orders a drink. Luca laments to Travis about a failed relationship with a woman who dumped him out of the blue. Travis commiserates and tells Luca that he understands. He confides in Luca about a woman in his life, "Tori", whom he felt a connection with. Travis shares that "Tori" is beautiful with the most intense pale blue eyes, and he felt she was special. However "Tori" dumped him out of the blue due to "complications" in her life. Luca encourages Travis that perhaps those complications may sort themselves out and "Tori" will walk back through his doors. Travis is surprised when Victoria again returns to his bar. She explains that she may have over-reacted. Travis asks her for a dance, "One dance. One silent, question-less, last name-less dance." Victoria agrees and they dance together. Travis and Victoria again return to his place afterward. Victoria muses, "Here we are again, in the middle of the day". Travis mentions that this is probably more fun that what she usually does all day. She tells Travis, "I don't want to think about anything" as he undresses her. They make love for the second time. After another night of making love, Victoria arrives at her office and discovers her phone is missing. She suddenly remembers that she accidentally dropped her phone while in bed with Travis. Meanwhile Travis wakes up and finds Victoria's phone in his bedroom. He sees her screensaver with a photo of Victoria's ex husband and their two children and becomes upset. When Victoria comes to his bar to retrieve her phone, Travis refuses to give it back. He tells her, "I'm not the kind of guy who sleeps with a married woman". Victoria informs Travis, "I am divorced". However Travis is disturbed that she would keep a photo of her Ex as a screensaver. Victoria explains that it's a photo of her children and her Ex just happens to be in it. Travis says he is glad they cleared it up. After a fight with her Ex-Mother-In-Law, Victoria goes to see Travis and shares that there are some things he should know about her. She explains that she once thought she and her ex-husband could fix things but now she knows with certainty that they are never getting back together. Travis asks how Victoria feels about that and she answers that she is both sad and relieved. Travis tells Victoria that he doesn't mind being used but now she is free so maybe there is a chance this could be something more between them. However Victoria is hesitant to get involved, "You are such a sweet guy but I'm a mess. I'm a walking headcase with a ton of baggage. I don't want there to be more. There can't be more". She explains that what happened between them was really exciting but also very one-sided. Victoria understands if Travis doesn't want to see her anymore. She offers to leave and never return to the bar again. Travis answers that maybe that is for the best. However when Victoria turns to leave, he grabs her arm and stops her. Travis tells her, "I'm clear on what this is and what this isn't. I know I only have a part of you. Since we're being so honest, I do want more. But if you're not ready to give it, if you just want to leave things the way they are, the occasional slow dance and once in a while we go back to my place, I can live with that. If the alternative is losing you". Travis kisses Victoria. Unbeknownst to them, Rodney snaps more photos of them kissing. Travis and Victoria go back to his apartment and make love. While Travis and Victoria are making love, Newman Enterprises experiences a crisis because of an oil spill but Victoria is unreachable since she had turned off her phone. Luca covers for her and manages the crisis in her absence. When Victoria returns to the office, Luca extends his assistance and says that he is looking out for her and the company. In return, Luca hopes that Victoria will ease up on him and let him prove himself to her. Victoria reluctantly agrees and hires Luca as a consultant. Travis starts experiencing financial difficulties at his bar. He argues with his liquor distributor about needing inventory. He also argues with the Bank about needing $20,000 to buy a new air conditioner. Travis becomes angry and frustrated when the Bank refuses to lend him money. Rodney overhears Travis and reports the money problems to Luca. When Victoria also notices Travis's agitation, she asks if he is okay. Travis snaps that he needs $20,000 but there is nothing she can do about it. Victoria sympathizes, "So you need money?" Travis starts to rant about the Banks and how they won't part with their capital even for people with decent credit, "Loans are reserved for their cronies and the 1%. People just like them". Travis apologizes for dumping this on her, "You're not the enemy. Far from it". Travis says he is happy to see Victoria and disappointed she didn't come by last night. Victoria explains that her son was sick. Travis tells her that he is free tonight and they should take a walk by the lake and go back to his place. However Victoria says no, it doesn't work for her. Travis becomes frustrated, "You stood me up last night because of your son, you said, and now you can't see me tonight either?" Victoria explains that she is busy with work but she just wanted to check in with him and say Hi. Travis presses Victoria to admit she has feelings for him, "It wouldn't kill you to just once admit you wanted to see me". Victoria finally admits she wanted to see him but now she must go and runs out. Travis is upset and follows her. Victoria leaves the bar and goes to the Genoa City Athletic Club where Neil Winters and Jack Abbott are holding a charity benefit for their new addiction foundation. Victoria hears Neil confess to the press that he has relapsed back into addiction. Her mother, Nikki Newman, takes the stage after Neil and talks about her own struggles and addictions. Nikki invites Victoria to speak on behalf of the entire Newman family as a show of support. Victoria takes the podium and makes an announcement, "It's our pleasure to announce that our company, Newman Enterprises, will donate $5 million dollars to the Abbott Winters Foundation to further its mission". Travis stands in the back of the room and watches Victoria. He is stunned by the reveal of Tori's true identity as billionaire heiress Victoria Newman. Travis and Victoria lock eyes and Travis storms out. Travis returns to the bar and has flashbacks of Victoria's announcement. When Victoria arrives to talk to him, Travis angrily snaps at her, "Hang around another 10 minutes, Marty will come for his shift and you can go slumming with him!" Victoria explains, "Come on! That's not what this was. I told you I wanted to keep things separate and anonymous and I never lied to you". Travis explodes, "Poor working girl Tori slaving away for the shallow and ungrateful rich? I saw you VicTORIa in all your privileged Newman glory! Here's 5 million dollars you dirty peasants!". Victoria counters, "You're the one who lied. We made a deal to stay out of each others personal lives! But you broke that deal. You followed me!". Travis rages "I have a business to run. I have Bankers screwing me left and right. Unlike the big company you run, they're not smiling at me when I need a loan to stay afloat". Victoria says she understands that Travis is having financial difficulties and offers to help him. Travis reacts angrily, "You lie, get caught, and your answer is to just throw money at it! You see people as commodities that you can buy and sell because you have completely lost touch". Victoria responds "You don't know me" but Travis snaps "and whose fault is that?" Victoria explains that she grew up with privilege but there is more to her but Travis snaps, "You couldn't be honest with a guy like me". Victoria gets defensive and insists that she was right to keep things from him because he can't handle it, "You can't handle the person that I am. You have to reduce me to some stereotype! Why? Because you want to blame all your problems on the evil rich people?" Travis screams at Victoria, "Get out of my bar right now and just leave me the hell alone". Victoria and Travis eventually reconciled, but then Victoria found out Travis had worked on Wall Street. Travis said he quit because he didn't like how business was run. Travis found himself a suspect in the Newman Oil Spill that had occurred. He swore he was innocent, but Luca was convinced Travis was guilty. He baited Travis into punching him, and used that as his proof that Travis had something to hide. Travis set the record straight and Victoria was quick to believe him. Videos Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2010s